


Girl For A Day

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Georg and Tom go out for a drink, Tom manages to piss off the wrong girl. The next morning, they both wake up as women...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl For A Day

"I'm going to talk to her," Tom declared, setting down his drink while Georg rolled his eyes. Tom had been watching the girl all evening, and this was about the fifth time he'd decided to move over to her and finally ask her to dance. Georg was curious if he'd finally make his move now, or if he'd chicken out again. He suspected the latter would be the case.

To his surprise, Tom jumped up and moved around the table they were sitting at, tugging down his tank top and pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. He posed. "How do I look?"

Georg snorted and raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

Tom's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. "Come on, Hagen, be serious. She might be the One; I don't want to look like an idiot when I talk to her."

Georg leaned back. "She's not the One. And you always look like an idiot…," Georg stated, laughing when Tom shot him a glare, "but apart from that, you look great. As you always do. Seriously, though, how can you be so fucking cocky in interviews and make such a fuss when you're actually supposed to hit on a girl?"

He shook his head and Tom sighed dramatically before turning around and marching up to the table where the girl was sitting and laughing with her girlfriends. Georg smirked to himself and leaned back, watching his friend gesticulate wildly and give the girl his best flirty smile. The girl seemed to eye him for a moment, then stood up. Rather than take his hand and let Tom lead her to the dance floor, the girl's eyes narrowed and she started yelling at Tom, and Georg cursed himself for not sitting closer, so he could hear what she was saying.

A couple of minutes later, when the girl was done with her lecture, she slapped Tom hard across the face, then grabbed her drink and threw it in his face.

Tom looked just as shocked as Georg did when he came back to their table a few minutes later, looking thoroughly depressed. "Can we go now?"

Georg blinked. "What the hell did you _say_ to her?"

Tom shrugged. "Just my usual lines… I don't get why she got so upset over this. I only complimented her!"

"I highly doubt it was a compliment, judging by her reaction. So what did you say?" Georg asked, unconvinced.

Tom gave a shrug while Georg paid for their drinks, getting up to leave with Tom. "You know… just some comment about her amazing cleavage."

Georg groaned. "And you're surprised that she doesn't throw herself at you? Honestly, Tom, have you ever heard of the word 'tact'?"

Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around Tom, grimacing when he brushed one of Tom's now sticky braids. The drink had been pink and fruity, and Tom smelled like a giant strawberry now. Without another look at the girl, they left the club and made their way back to the hotel.

"Wanna get drunk and bitch about girls?" Tom asked when they arrived in front of the door to Georg's hotel room, and Georg didn't have any objections to that. Since his painful breakup three months ago, bitching about girls was his favourite hobby.

Two hours and countless drinks later, they were in their boxers and t-shirts in the bed, and passed out.

***

Georg was the first one to wake up the next morning, and sighed happily as he pressed into the warm body next to him. He kept his eyes closed and nuzzled the soft warm skin, sliding his hand up the flat stomach of the person next to him. His hand wrapped around a bare breast and he brushed his slightly rough thumb over the nipple, getting a soft sigh in response.

He didn't remember much about the previous night, but the fact that there was a girl in his bed was never a bad thing. He slid his hand back down, still not opening his eyes as he circled the girl's navel, marvelling at the softness of her skin. His head was resting on her shoulder, so he trailed his lips down her chest, flicking his tongue out to lick her nipple and wrap his mouth around it. When he sucked lightly, the girl moaned and Georg smiled triumphantly when her nipple hardened under his tongue.

Georg loved sex in the morning; he loved waking up girls with soft kisses and touches, and this girl was incredibly responsive already. The fact that he didn't even remember picking her up didn't bother Georg in the slightest, and he pushed her tank top up a little to reveal her other breast, giving it the same attention he'd given the first one.

Finally, he decided to open his eyes, needing to see the girl who obviously had an amazing body. When he did, the first thing he saw was two perfect, full, round breasts, a flat stomach and curvy hips. He leaned down to press a kiss against said stomach before kissing his way up the middle of her body, and finally raising his eyes to the girl's face.

Then he froze. He sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes a couple of times to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

" _Tom?_ " he whispered in shock, once again looking at the boobs of the girl, because something was definitely not right here. Tom didn't have boobs the last time he'd checked, and his face had never been this delicate before. What the fuck was going _on_?

Georg rubbed his forehead, wondering if he was hallucinating, but when he hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers over the girl's – Tom's – breasts again, he realised that they were definitely real.

He scratched his neck in confusion, then slid his hand down to rub his chest, but rather than finding a flat surface, it came in contact with soft roundness much like the one he'd just touched on Tom. Looking down, he realised that Tom wasn't the only one who'd apparently grown breasts overnight.

He jumped up and stepped in front of the full-body mirror, his eyes widening because he barely recognised the person looking back at him. His face hadn't changed that much, although his features were definitely more feminine. But his body…

He wrapped a hand around one of his boobs and squeezed it, then gasped as he peeked into his boxers, eyes widening comically when he saw that his cock was gone and had been replaced by…

"TOM!" he shrieked, his voice much higher than he remembered it. His heart was racing and he was trying not to panic – but how could he not, considering he and Tom had apparently turned into girls overnight.

Tom sat up slowly, rubbing her face as she tried to get used to the bright light in the room, but finally, her eyes focused on Georg and she stared.

"Whoa," she finally exclaimed. "Dude, how…"

"I don't _know_!" Georg snapped, losing his – _her_ – patience. While she had no idea how something this inexplicable could have happened, there was no doubt that it was somehow Tom's fault. It was _always_ Tom's fault. She looked back at the mirror and her head started spinning a little. "Fuck, I need to sit down."

She sat down hard on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sweaty back of her neck lightly.

Tom, in the meantime, had sat up as well and now crawled over to kneel next to Georg, looking just as clueless as Georg did.

"So," Tom broke the silence after a moment. "Let me get this straight… We're not dreaming… and we're girls."

Georg gave her an annoyed, pointed look. " _Yes_ , Tom. Great recap. How the fuck did this happen?"

Tom seemed to ponder that question for a moment, then shrugged, looking annoyed. "How am I supposed to know? Why does everyone always assume everything is my fault? I didn't drug you and took you to a plastic surgeon during the night, you know? I'm not _that_ inventive."

Georg sighed, knowing Tom was right. She ran a hand through her long hair – at least the hair hadn't disappeared; she wasn't sure she could've handled that, on top of the sudden loss of his cock. "Well, then how do you explain what's going on here? We're girls, Tom. Last night, we were boys. This is just… It has to be a dream. I mean, things like this don't just happen magically."

Tom sighed. "Look, Georg, I have nothing to do with this. It must be some sort of spell, or-"

Tom stopped suddenly, her face going white. Georg looked at her, her stomach swirling with unease. "What? What is it, Tom?"

Tom shook her head, frowning. "It's not possible. I mean… is it?"

At Georg's look, Tom raised her hands. "Okay, look. Remember the girl who emptied her drink in my face last night? Well, she said something about my having no idea what it's like to be a girl, and that I should experience it, so that I can learn to respect girls a little more. But… I mean, it's still not possible. Magic doesn't exist, so she can't have hexed me."

Georg stared at her in silence for a few long moments, then groaned. "Fuck, _Tom_."

She grabbed a pillow and hit Tom over the head with it a few times before Tom took it from her and tossed it away.

"Stop blaming me! It's that girl," Tom snapped, her voice rising to an annoying high-pitched shriek. "How am I supposed to know that my compliments were going to offend her, and that she has some weird voodoo thing going on, huh?"

Georg shook her head and sighed. "If you respected girls a little more in general, none of this would've happened." She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her temples. "How the hell are we gonna be able to face anyone? How are we going to explain this? And most importantly – how are we gonna get our bodies back?"

Tom shook her head, still looking completely clueless. "I have no idea," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Georg, I… fuck."

A long silence stretched between them and Georg tried hard to resist the urge to slap Tom. Only Tom could do things like this. Only him – _her_.

"You look good by the way," Tom said after a moment, giving her a look. "I'd do you."

Georg raised her head and gave _her_ a look, but was secretly pleased that Tom seemed to approve of her new… physique. "You're not helping, Tom, but thanks," she murmured, her anger dissipating a little. "So do you."

Tom grinned. "I always look great – but thanks."

She looked down at herself, squeezing her boobs lightly, then paused. "Wait – was that part of my dream or did you suck on my nipple earlier?"

Georg felt her cheeks flush and sighed. "I did. I thought you were just some girl I picked up last night."

Tom grinned. "It felt amazing."

Georg snorted and rubbed her forehead, still processing the fact that they were girls now. "Maybe it's a temporary thing," she said. "Maybe it'll only last a day or a week at the most."

Tom nodded. "I don’t think my, uh… compliment was offensive enough for her to put us in this position permanently," she said, but didn't look convinced. "Either way, there's nothing we can do about it. I don't even know the girl's name, so it's not like we can just find her and make her turn us back."

Georg shook her head and sighed heavily. "Brilliant," she muttered, while Tom was still trying to find a way to cheer her up and make her see the advantages of their odd situation.

"Look," she said after a moment, rubbing Georg's back. "While we're in this condition, we might as well take advantage of it, huh? Don't tell me you've never wondered what it would be like to be a girl!"

As annoyed and frustrated as Georg was, she had to admit that Tom had a point. She turned to face her friend and let out a heavy sigh and gave a weak shrug. "I guess. What do you suggest?"

Tom's lips stretched into a seductive grin, and Georg gave her an incredulous look. "Oh god, no. You're not serious… are you?"

Tom grinned. "Why not? I mean… there are things I've always wanted to do to girls but none of them really let me, considering most of my encounters with the female sex were one-night stands, and there's only so many things you can do in such a situation. But imagine the possibilities! We can actually feel what an orgasm for a girl is like! We can enact our own lesbian fantasies! How awesome is that?"

Georg had to give it to Tom – her idea wasn't completely ridiculous. Georg _had_ often wondered what it was like for a girl, and since they couldn't do anything else while they were in these bodies, they might as well use this opportunity to expand their sexual horizons.

"Fine," Georg said after a moment. "What do you suggest?"

Before she could fully process this decision, Tom had cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to press her lips against Georg's. Georg's brows shot up and she almost pushed Tom away, but then gave in and opened her mouth to Tom's exploring tongue. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss slowly, a gasp escaping her when Tom's tongue brushed her own. She reached up to cup the back of Tom's neck, deepening the kiss while her free hand already wandered down to wrap around one of those amazing breasts Tom suddenly had.

She squeezed it lightly, then broke the kiss. "Does this feel okay? Too hard? I never know how much you can squeeze these without hurting a girl."

Georg had to admit; their current situation wasn't quite as disastrous as she'd initially thought. If they had enough time in these bodies, they could actually learn a lot.

"It's perfect," Tom murmured. "It feels… good."

Georg nodded, then looked at Tom – really _looked_ at her – and had to admit that Tom made a pretty hot girl. A hot boy too, her brain supplied helpfully.

Georg let go of Tom's breast then, and pulled off her own t-shirt, looking down to inspect her body. "Take off yours," she said to Tom, and Tom rolled her eyes.

"What, instead of comparing cock lengths, we're gonna compare boob sizes now?" She looked amused, but did take off her shirt, glancing from Georg's breasts to her own, and back again.

"Mine are bigger," Tom concluded finally, giving her a smug grin.

Georg rolled her eyes. "Girl or boy, you're always a smug asshole."

Tom laughed. "I can't help it. But yours are lovely. I actually like smaller boobs, to be honest."

She reached over and cupped one of Georg's breasts, weighing it in her palm and squeezing lightly. "Yours are lovely."

Georg actually found herself flushing, and while she was never really self-conscious about her body, be it male or female, she couldn't help being secretly pleased by Tom's praise. She slid her hands over Tom's on her boob and squeezed a little, then met Tom's eyes and paused.

"You know what we should do?" she asked. "We should go out. If we style our hair a little, no one will recognise us – and I want to take full advantage of this. We could go to Victoria's Secret and get some sexy underwear, and maybe some sex toys?"

She blushed a little, realising how bold his suggestion was, but Tom's eyes widened in approval.

"Dude, we should! Let's do it."

Tom bounced off the bed, and reached for her trousers, pulling them on… But a second later, they pooled around her ankles, and she frowned. "Okay. Apparently, my female body is a size smaller."

She snickered and Georg snorted. "Well," she said after a moment, thinking. "Bill was going to meet up with that fashion designer today, right? So that means he's not in his room right now – and _his_ clothes should definitely fit both of us. So… let's do that and hope no one sees us."

Tom agreed, and together, they made their way into Bill's room – which Tom obviously had a key card of. They raided Bill's closet, both of them finding pants that fit like gloves, and tops that looked girly enough. When they were done, they used some of Bill's makeup as well. It didn't look very professional, but it was good enough to make both of them look like regular girls, and unrecognizable enough.

They left the hotel a short time later, walking past their team without any of them realising it was them.

They were in one of the main streets of the city, so it only took about ten minutes before they found the lingerie store. They spent more time in it than they'd expected – it took a while for them to figure out their bra sizes, but in the end, they both left the shop with bags full of sexy underwear.

After that, they went to a sex shop which was, conveniently, just around the corner. Georg dreaded actually going in; she'd always thought sex shops were terribly intimidating. But Tom didn't even give her the chance to hesitate, grabbed her hand and tugged her into the shop without preamble.

Georg took a breath, wrapping her hand around Tom's as she looked at all the huge dildos, sex dolls, vibrators, and other toys. She grimaced a little when the guy behind the counter looked at her lewdly, and for the first time, she realised what girls had to deal with. She wondered if Tom had the same epiphany or if she was clueless as ever. Maybe that was the only way for them to get their own bodies back. If Tom realised what being a girl really meant.

But Tom was already busy looking at dildos. "This one looks like mine," she said cheerfully, pointing at an abnormally big one.

"Your cock is not that big," Georg said dryly, giving Tom a look.

"Oh shut up, Georgina," Tom huffed, snickering a little at the name. "I didn't say mine's this big, did I? I just said it _looks_ like mine. The shape and colour, I mean."

She nodded, then gave Georg's hand a tug and pulled her over to the next toy. "Actually, this one's pretty much like mine. I'm gonna buy this and fuck you with it. You should finally get to experience what my cock feels like." She nodded. "And that one will be yours."

Without waiting for Georg's approval, she tossed the two dildos into the basket. "Then we need handcuffs, a scarf of some sort cause I'm totally gonna blindfold you, and… lube? Girls have their own lube, technically. I mean… oh, whatever. We'll take some. And then…"

Georg groaned when Tom continued throwing stuff into their basket, and in the end, they had another huge set of bags to take home. They picked up some food on their way back to the hotel, then finally got back to their building, managing to sneak in without anyone recognising them.

"God, that was exhausting," Georg sighed, flopping down on the bed and kicking off those damned shoes – how the hell did Bill walk in those? And he had far worse shoes with higher heels – and wore them daily and voluntarily.

What was _wrong_ with that boy? He had to be a masochist.

Georg shook her head, rubbing her surprisingly small and delicate foot, then reached for the bag with the sandwiches. "Okay, we eat, then we… explore."

She looked up at Tom who looked just as displeased with his pair of shoes, and sighed. "I still can't believe you convinced me to do this," Georg muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

Tom grinned. "Oh come on, don't be like that. You've wanted me for years, so be glad you finally get the chance to do me – even if this probably isn't what you were expecting."

Georg rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tom. I just hope everything will be back to normal tomorrow – or I may have to kill you."

They turned on the TV for a while as they ate before Tom disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. The fact that they were doing this almost ceremoniously and with so much preparation made Georg a little nervous. Usually, she – he – would just kiss a girl and the rest would happen naturally, but this… Georg almost felt like a virgin right now – which, in a way, she probably was!

She took a breath and sighed, then reached for one of her Victoria's Secret bags, looking at what she'd bought. She stood up and pulled off Bill's clothes, then put on the bra with some minor difficulties, and slipped into the panties. Then she stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself for a long moment. She pulled the tie and barrettes out of her hair and combed it with her fingers, then took a deep breath, pushed everything off the bed and lay down on it, waiting for Tom.

She rested a hand on her stomach, then slid it up to her breasts – she couldn't help it. She wondered if _real_ girls did that too, or if this boob-fixation was a boy thing.

She looked up when the door opened and Tom came out, wearing sexy red lace underwear. Georg felt her body begin to react and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Fuck, you look amazing," she murmured. "Come over here?"

Tom smirked. "See something you like?" she purred, a little too smug for Georg's taste.

She crawled onto the bed, stopping when she was hovering above Georg on all fours. Georg looked up into her eyes, then closed them when Tom leaned down to kiss her. Georg slid her hands up Tom's smooth thighs and up to cup her ass, moaning softly into the other boy's – girl's – mouth as she squeezed it lightly. Her hands wandered up Tom's back, then stroked her hips and waist, and finally moved up to cup one of Tom's breasts again.

"You look amazing too, by the way," Tom murmured. "Pink is totally your colour."

Georg rolled her eyes but smiled up at her. "I'll keep that in mind," she said softly, then unclasped Tom's bra, sliding it off her shoulders. She licked her lips when Tom's breasts were freed of their confines. She cupped one of them with her hand and started kissing it gently, fitting her mouth around the soft roundness and sucking the nipple between her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt the nipple harden beneath her tongue. She bit Tom tentatively, looking up at her.

Tom moaned in surprise and Georg smirked. "You like that, huh?"

She slid her hands down to grab Tom's hips, rolling them over and pinning her down to the bed. "You know what I think, Tomi? I think _you're_ the one who's been wanting _me_ for years. That's why you're so excited about all of this."

Tom looked stunned for a moment and Georg couldn’t suppress a smug grin. She'd finally found a way to shut Tom up – at least for a minute or two. She proceeded to kiss Tom's neck and collarbone gently, nosing her smooth skin. She kissed her way down, spending more time sucking and licking those perfect breasts of hers. Then she moved lower, mouthing Tom's flat stomach and dipping her tongue into her bellybutton, realising that she _was_ enjoying this – maybe a little too much. Not only because there was a pretty, very responsive girl in her bed – but also because this was Tom. She looked up at her, stroking her hips, then moved lower, mouthing Tom's pussy through the fabric of her panties. Tom's scent was driving her insane and she pressed her tongue against the soft lacy fabric, sighing softly while Tom let out a loud moan.

Tom's slid her fingers through Georg's hair, then tightened them and tugged on the long strands. Georg closed her eyes and moaned, then let Tom tug her back up, and kissed her hard as she lowered herself onto Tom. With unsurprising skill, Tom removed one of her hands from Georg's hair and undid the clasp of her bra. Georg raised a brow and snorted, not really surprised that Tom was an expert when it came to that.

"Take it off," Tom murmured and Georg rolled her eyes.

"Why did we buy these when we're not even gonna keep them on?"

Tom rolled _her_ eyes as well. "We're gonna play with them after this. I still want to see you in that little leather skirt I bought for you."

Georg spluttered and stared at her. "I'm not wearing a leather skirt for you! Are you serious? You're gonna tease me about it forever."

Tom pouted – something that seemed to be even more effective now that she was a girl. Georg sighed and shrugged. "Okay, fine. Maybe."

Tom grinned. "Great!"

A moment later, her hands were on Georg's breasts, and Georg closed her eyes, deciding to stop thinking about this – and how weird this would probably be the next morning – and just enjoy it while it lasted. Tom's hands were gentle, exploring her body with a tenderness that surprised Georg; she hadn't expected Tom to be this gentle and found herself wondering if Tom was like this as a boy, or if it was just their current situation that had changed the way he/she touched girls.

Deciding that it didn't matter, Georg sighed softly when Tom kissed her breasts, sucking her nipple into her mouth and tonguing it expertly. The cool metal of Tom's lip ring felt amazing on her warm skin, and Georg found herself moaning involuntarily.

Tom's seemingly magical fingers moved their way down her stomach and hips, two of them hooking under the waistband of her panties. Georg looked down at Tom and realised that she was actually a little nervous about this, wondering if it would hurt in some way.

"Maybe we should…," Tom started, then moved Georg off her and rolled onto her side, moving closer. Georg looked into Tom's eyes, then gasped when Tom's hand moved down between her legs, rubbing her firmly and making her squirm a little. It was odd not to feel the familiar sensation of a cock hardening between her legs, but she had to admit that this wasn't bad at all. A warm feeling spread through her body, and she moaned; unconsciously rubbing against Tom's hand.

"Oh," she breathed, letting out a startled gasp when Tom's hand moved a little lower, rubbing her entrance through the thin satin fabric of her panties. "Oh god…"

She could feel Tom smiling against her lips and resisted the urge to smack the smug expression off her face. Tom was enjoying this far too much for her taste, and would probably brag about it forever. But that didn't matter at the moment; the only thing that _did_ matter was that Tom's hand was pressing against her most sensitive parts and that she could already feel her panties dampening.

"Take them off," Tom murmured. "I want to see you."

Georg's cheeks flushed a little but she complied, sitting up to pull her panties down and look at the other girl, breathing heavily. Tom did the same, and Georg swallowed hard as Tom moved on top of her, straddling her thigh.

Soft fingertips slid down her belly and Georg closed her eyes as Tom once again cupped her vagina, making her gasp at the actual skin-on-skin contact. Georg bit her lip, spreading her legs without even noticing it and moaning when Tom rubbed the slit carefully. She was slick already, her arousal obvious, and pushed herself up on her elbows, torn between closing her eyes to focus on the sensation, and keeping them open to watch Tom touch her. Tom looked up at her with a smile, then spread her folds and brushed her fingers over what Georg assumed was her clit, which made her arch up in surprise.

"Oh god," she groaned, letting her head fall back and pressing back against Tom's insisting fingers. "Don't stop…"

"Not planning to," Tom murmured, circling her clit with skilled fingers and staring down at her in awe. Then his fingers moved down to her hole, rubbing it lightly and pressing gently. Georg bit her lip, not sure if she was ready for this – but at the same time, her body seemed to demand it. Hearing her encouraging moans, Tom pressed a little harder, one finger slowly sliding into her.

Georg gripped the sheets, panting heavily. This felt far better than she'd expected and she found herself tentatively clenching her muscles around Tom's finger, wanting to experience this fully. Tom added a second finger, moving them back and forth slowly and making Georg's eyes roll into the back of her head when Tom used her free hand to continue rubbing her clit firmly.

"How does it feel?" Tom asked, his voice low. "Tell me, Georg…"

Georg shook her head, unable to focus on anything except the sensation of Tom's insistent fingers moving in and out of her, making her wonder what it would be like to have Tom's cock inside of her. She bit her lip and gasped, her fingers tightening on the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Incredible," she finally managed. "Oh god, Tom, don't stop."

"I won't," Tom said reassuringly, pressing soft kisses against her stomach as her fingers continued to move in and out of her. After a while, just when Georg thought she might lose it completely, Tom pulled her fingers out and brushed them over Georg's bottom lip. "Taste."

Georg hesitated but then flicked her tongue out to taste herself; it didn't taste much different than any girl she'd tasted before. Then she watched with wide eyes as Tom raised her hand to her lips and slipped two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them lightly.

Okay, _that_ was sexy.

"You taste sweet," Tom whispered when she pulled her fingers out again, and Georg licked her lips, once again wondering if Tom was always this sexy, or if it was just this special occasion that made her seem this way.

She blinked when Tom reached for one of the bags, her heart speeding up when she realised that Tom was going to use one of the toys on her now. She pushed herself up a little and watched curiously as Tom pulled out the dildo that, apparently, was shaped like Tom's cock. She watched her take it out of the wrapper, her eyes widening when she realised that it was actually a strap-on.

"Oh god, you're not going to…"

Tom smirked. "I am," she said, then paused to look at Georg, stroking her thigh gently. "If you're okay with it… I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to do."

Georg licked her lips, contemplating Tom's question for a moment, then nodded. "You can do it," she whispered. "I want you to. Just… slowly, okay? I'm not sure if my body is… virginal or not."

Tom let out a soft laugh but then nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "I know. Just relax. I won't hurt you, Geo."

A warm feelings settled in Georg's belly and she watched in fascination as Tom put on the strap-on, snorting a little because it did look a little ridiculous on her. Tom gave her a weak glare but then grinned, and reached for the lube, slicking herself. She positioned herself above Georg, gently brushing the tip of the dildo against her before leaning down to kiss her lips. "Tell me if it hurts, okay? Or maybe I should…"

Tom trailed off, then sat up again, reached for the bag once again and pulled out one of the vibrators they'd bought. She switched it on, her eyes widening a little at the strong vibrations, then grinned and wiggled her brows as she gently slid it between Georg's legs, brushing it over her clit.

Georg almost came off the bed, moaning loudly as she tried to press against it and squirm away from it at the same time. It felt almost _too_ good and she bit her lip hard, her cheeks flushing as she tried to adjust to the vibrations coursing through her body.

When she looked up, Tom was watching her in fascination, and the hungry look in her eyes was almost enough to make Georg come right then and there. "Tom," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering shut as Tom's finger pressed the 'plus' button a couple of times, making the vibrations even stronger than before.

"Oh god," Georg gasped, then finally relaxed a little when Tom eased the pressure on his clit and slid it down to her entrance instead. She pushed it in slightly, and Georg bit down hard on his lip, her head spinning as the vibrator/dildo was pushed into her, still vibrating incessantly.

Finally, Tom removed it, turned it off and tossed it onto the bed, once again positioning herself above Georg. "Ready now, baby?"

Georg stared up at her, shivering at the intense look on Tom's face. She liked being called 'baby', she decided. She licked her lips, then nodded. "Ready," she whispered, actually feeling the way a girl probably did feel just before her first time. Nervous that it would hurt, but also eager to experience it. Some small part of her even thought that if she was losing her virginity to anyone, it should be Tom.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the matter at hand as Tom reached down to wrap her hand around the dildo, slowly pushing it in, pausing every few seconds to make sure Georg could get used to it.

It didn't hurt at all, Georg realised with some relief, spreading her legs further and finally wrapping them around Tom when she was all the way in. Her eyes widened a little and she let out a sigh, shivering. "God, it feels… You need to feel this later, Tom, it's… it's indescribable."

Tom nodded. "I will," she said softly, then bit her lip. "It's a bit weird to be inside of you and not feel anything, physically. But watching you is enough. You're beautiful."

She smiled, and Georg returned the smile, his cheeks flushing a little and an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach as she looked into Tom's eyes. She tightened her legs around Tom's waist, her eyes closing of their own accord when Tom began to move – slowly at first, then a little faster, speeding up steadily.

Georg slid her hands up Tom's back, digging her fingernails into her back and holding onto her as she rocked back against Tom, moaning whenever Tom thrust in and pulled out. She bit her lip and buried her face in Tom's neck, sucking on it lightly as she continued to move with him.

She reached up to fondle one of Tom's breasts clumsily, wrapping both hands around them and squeezing them lightly. She tightened her muscles around the dildo, moaning when she felt the pressure build up, feeling her orgasm rushing towards her.

She gasped and arched up, pressing against Tom and clenching hard as her orgasm washed over her, waves of pleasure that made her body feel like it was on fire. Her fingers tightened on Tom's shoulders, nails digging into her skin and probably leaving marks.

What felt like minutes later, she finally collapsed onto the bed, her eyes closed as she panted heavily, then stared up at Tom in wonder. "Fuuuck," she breathed, her chest rising and falling quickly as Tom carefully pulled out of her.

She looked up at Georg with a smug grin, raising a dark eyebrow. "You okay there?"

Georg shook her head, then nodded. "It was… fuck, Tom, you have no idea."

Tom smiled and slid the strap-on off, flopping down on the bed beside Georg and kissing her shoulder. "Soon I will know," she said softly. "If you're up for it."

Georg nodded. "Definitely," she breathed. "Just… give me a moment to… catch my breath."

Tom couldn't suppress a smirk. "I'm _that_ good, huh?"

Georg rolled her eyes but had to grin. "Yeah. Fuck yeah, you are."

Tom sighed happily, resting her head on the pillow as she watched Georg come down from the high of her orgasm. It took another couple of minutes for Georg's body to finally be able to move, and he rolled onto her side, looking at Tom for a long moment in silence. She slid her fingers up Tom's arm, exploring the soft skin before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a lazy but heated kiss.

As the kiss slowly grew in passion, their need for each other obvious, Georg slid her hand down Tom's back, then up again, then down the side of her body, following the curve of her hip and stroking her round ass gently. She gently trailed her fingers along the crack of Tom's ass, smiling when Tom made a soft sound in the back of her throat. She slid her hand between her legs from behind, her breath hitching when she felt the wetness between Tom's legs. She rubbed the slit lightly, pushing the tip of her middle finger inside a little before removing her hand completely and grinning when she was rewarded with a disappointed mewl from Tom.

"Be patient, kitty," she laughed, pushing Tom down on the bed and moving to straddle her thighs. Tom gave her a weak glare but Georg merely smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against her nose. "You'll get what you want, don't worry."

Tom rolled her eyes and huffed. "Of course I will. I'd smack you if you didn't reciprocate."

Georg raised a brow and sat back. "Are you always this demanding?"

Tom raised an eyebrow as well. "Do you really expect an answer to that?"

Georg pondered, then shook her head. "I guess not. You're always a demanding brat."

Tom rolled her eyes but grinned as her lips were once again captured in a long, warm kiss while Georg's hands travelled down her body to finally rest on her hips.

Barely giving Tom the time to realise what was going on, Georg then slid down the other girl's body, spreading her legs and leaning down to nose the soft patch of hair between her legs. She looked up to lock her eyes with Tom's as she trailed her tongue down the slit, pressing it against Tom's hole and grinning when a shiver went through her friend.

The idea of rendering Tom completely speechless – or incoherent, at least – in mind, Georg started slowly circling Tom's clit with the tip of her tongue, her eyes fluttering as she took in her lover's intoxicating scent and taste. She pressed her lips against her, suckling slowly and grinning when the pressure made Tom let out another unguarded moan.

"Fuck, Geo," she breathed, once again tangling her fingers in Georg's hair and tugging hard. "Don't you dare stop."

Georg didn't plan to, and continued her ministrations. She knew she was good at this – Georg had gone down on many girls before, but this time, she was doubling her efforts, needing this to be completely unforgettable for Tom.

Not that either one of them would ever forget this event.

Closing her eyes and completely focusing on pleasuring Tom, Georg moved her hand back up and gently brushed her fingers over Tom's opening. She pressed her tongue against the Tom's clitoris while sliding two fingers into the other girl, moving them back and forth slowly and crooking them lightly, exploring.

Tom seemed to come completely undone by the time Georg added a third finger, and Georg sped up the movement of her tongue when she felt the familiar sensation of Tom's walls clenching around her fingers as her orgasm approached.

She didn't stop when Tom literally cried out in pleasure, and continued until the clenching slowly lessened; finally pulling out her fingers and licking them clean, smiling up at Tom.

"Bloody hell, you're unbelievable!" Tom exclaimed, breathing heavily, and Georg's heart skipped a beat at the amazed look on Tom's face. "I'm officially jealous of all the girls you've slept with." She moved up to rest her head on the pillow again, smiling when Tom rolled over to face her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move again," Tom murmured. "Fuck, that was just… unbelievable. _You're_ unbelievable."

Georg grinned triumphantly, her hand slowly stroking Tom's hip. "Told you so," she murmured while Tom rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me. Smug bastard. Just shut up."

Georg laughed and pulled Tom closer, smiling when she got a smile in return.

They looked into each other's eyes, lying together in silence for long moments before Georg pressed another gentle kiss to Tom's forehead. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I really hope we'll be back to normal tomorrow. I don't think the fans – or anyone, really – would react too well if two of the hottest members of the hottest band suddenly turned out to be girls."

Tom snorted. "I know, right? But then again, my hotness transcends gender. They'd even do me if I were a girl."

Georg snorted but had to agree that that would probably be the case for some of the fans. And girl-Tom was incredibly hot.

Silence fell over them again, and after a while, they started kissing, knowing that they were a lot of things they still wanted to try out before the day was over…

Hours later, exhausted and sweaty, they kissed lazily as fatigue washed over them, and when they finally fell asleep, it was with a smile on their faces.

***

Georg woke slowly the next morning, nestling closer into the warm body next to him. He wrapped his arms around Tom, kissing the back of his neck lightly as he snuggled into him. He stayed like that for a moment, then suddenly remembered the previous day and opened his eyes, looking down at himself…

…and letting out a huge sigh of relief. The breasts were gone, his cock was back, and it had apparently really been just a one-day thing. He smiled happily and nuzzled the back of Tom's neck, pressing his cock against Tom's ass as he finally allowed himself to wonder if they could continue this, even though their bodies were back to normal now. He stroked Tom's stomach gently, contemplating this, then moved his hand up a little…

…and froze when he came in contact with the breasts he knew all too well now.

Tom was still a girl.

Part of him wanted to laugh; just like he'd expected, Tom had probably not learned his lesson and was therefore still stuck in his female body. The other part of him, however, pitied Tom for having to go through another day (and maybe more!) of being in the wrong body. For Tom's sake, he hoped it wouldn't take too long before Tom realised that he was supposed to understand what girls had to go through – and not only in bed.

He wasn't looking forward to Tom waking up, knowing his friend would freak out. But Georg would help him get his own body back – and spend another few hours exploring the glory of Tom's female body.

A smile passed over his face when Tom stirred.


End file.
